Love Me for All I Am and All I Was
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: Blaine Warbler finds out about Kurt's history in McKinley in the most comical way. Light hearted oneshot just cuz i thug it would be funny for Blaine to find out this way. canon for the most part


NOTE: So this is my first one-shot. This is how I pictured Kurt's traumatic experience would be when Blaine found out about Kurt's life in McKinley before he met Kurt.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

"Love Me For All I Am and All I Was"

Blaine looked down at his phone as it vibrated on his lap.

_Hey cutie. How's math? –Kurt_

_Why are you texting in class Kurt? –Blaine_

_I'm sooo bored :P I don't like history. –Kurt_

_Do you even know what happens to you if the teacher caught you texting me in class? This is Dalton, not McKinley! –Blaine_

_Fine, don't talk to me! Don't answer my texts anymore. –Kurt_

_No! Don't be like this. You know what I meant Kurt. I love talking to you. –Blaine_

_Starting now, I'm not gonna answer you anymore. Even if it was in person :( -Kurt_

_Kurt! –Blaine_

_Babe __ -Blaine_

_Answer me! –Blaine_

"Mr. Anderson" Mr. Bell piped from the front of the room, "Am I boring you?"

"Of course not" Blaine muttered.

"So please come up to the board and find the limit of this equation" Mr. Bell looked at Blaine sternly as he held the marker out for the teen. Blaine came up to the front and solved the limit equation.

"Please do pay attention Mr. Anderson, even if you know what we're talking about here in the front" Mr. Bell chastised the short teen.

"I'm sorry sir. Won't happen again" Blaine smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Make sure you all do the homework that I will be posting on the math discussion group tonight" Mr. Bell chimed after the students shuffling out of the large classroom.

As Blaine exited the room, the world instantly turned dark as he felt two incredibly soft hands covering his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Kurt, Mr. Bell almost caught me texting you. I'm glad I did some advanced reading on limits, otherwise I would not have been able to answer that question he made me do" Blaine pouted.

"Awwee poor baby. I'll make it up to you after our thing tonight" Kurt smiled.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Remember? My friend's are coming over to my house. You're meeting them tonight. Did you forget?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I just forgot what time I should come over" Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Well, be that as it may, they will be over around 7. So come over at 6 and have supper with us" Kurt smiled.

"Of course. I'll come over at around 6" Blaine smiled.

ooO0Ooo

Kurt and Blaine make their way down to the basement, following Finn's lead.

"How long did Rachel say she would be before she gets here?" Kurt asked the taller teen.

"She said she's just dropping off her niece at her aunt's place and she should be here" Finn answered.

"Just sit and relax" Finn said with a suspicious grin.

"I don't like that look! Kurt what's going on?" Blaine whimpered.

"I'm as clueless as you are. These guys have been planning this in the choir room for a while. I'm with you at Dalton remember?" Kurt laughed.

The rest of the New Directions began arriving shortly after and greeted Burt and Carol on their way down the basement.

"Alright everyone!" Rachel said loudly to get everyone's attention, "let's form a circle around the ottoman so we can start this."

"Start what?" Blaine asked.

"The introductions silly" Brittany answered.

"Blaine Warbler! Tonight, you will meet Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Rachel smiled widely.

Blaine looked at Kurt just as he saw his boyfriend face palm…hard.

"This is not gonna go well" Kurt mumbled.

"The deck has been shuffled thoroughly, if you pull a red suite, you share something about Kurt that you're sure Blaine does not know yet. If you get a black suit, Blaine asks you a question and you have to answer that question to the best of your ability and honestly" Finn explained.

"I'll go first!" Puck raised his hand as he placed his hand on the deck.

"We don't really have to do this" Kurt chimed.

"Hang on, this seems fun Kurt. Let's see where this goes" Blaine smiled.

"You're on my list Blaine" Kurt glared.

"Six of Diamonds" Puck yelled.

"You know what that means" Mercedes cheered, "share something Puck."

"Here's something Blaine didn't know about Kurt. Kurt sang A House is Not a Home to Finn because he wanted to prove to Finn that nothing is impossible with love" Puck and everyone began laughing simultaneously.

"You had a crush on your step brother?" Blaine giggled.

"Long time ago. One of my stupid days" Kurt blushed.

"My turn" Rachel smiled as she grabbed a card.

"Four of Hearts! Well while we're on the subject. Kurt gave me a makeover and made me look like Olivia Newton John post break up with Danny Zuko because he wanted to take me out of the competition for Finn" Rachel laughed hard with her friends.

"With the leather pants and everything?" Blaine laughed.

"I called here a sad hooker clown" Finn blurted.

"If the shoe fits" Kurt glared.

"Lighten up babe. This is fun" Blaine smiled.

"Nothing for you tonight" Kurt glared at Blaine.

"As if" Santana chimed and grabbed a card, only to get an Ace of Clubs, "ask me anything shorty."

"Well we're on that topic anyway, has Kurt done anything with anyone in McKinley?" Blaine bit his lower lip as he anticipated the 'no'.

"Well yes. Just not with a guy" Santana smiled.

"Oh my God I can't believe you brought that up Santana" Kurt's voice reaching almost impossible pitches of high.

"Wait! What did you do? And who did you do it with?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, afraid to hear the answer.

"Me" Brittany answered absent-mindedly.

"You went straight?" Blaine asked, dumbfounded.

"Anyone remember Pink Houses?" Tina laughed.

"Oh good God that was weird and awful all in one. Kurt's voice is just not suit to be singing anything Mellancamp" Finn commented

"Excuse me? I can sing anything I want to" Kurt raised a finger.

"Of course you can sweety" Mercedes smiled as she caressed Kurt's cheek.

"Can we keep going? We haven't even got to Cheerio Kurt yet" Mercedes chimed.

"Kurt was a cheerleader?" Blaine looked at Mercedes.

"Oh more than that. He was the other half of the lead soloists of the Cheerios. And when he wore that uniform, I'd hit that If I was into dudes" Puck smiled and winked at Kurt.

"Noah!" Kurt scolded the mohwaked teen.

"Why are there no pictures?" Blaine asked.

"Have you not even been in Kurt's room?" Finn asked.

"Of course not, Porcelain is such a prude" Santana commented.

"Well to guys I guess" Blaine joked.

"I can't believe you're jumping in with their shenanigans" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Well sweety you wanted me to meet your friends and it seems like they like me" Blaine smiled back at Kurt.

"You're gonna like me more" everyone looked up to see Quinn standing on the stairs holding a bedazzled book that said Extra-Curriculars on the front.

"Q! is that?" Kurt freaked.

"The photo album that has every picture of you in Cheerios uniform and Titans gear? Yes!" Quinn laughed.

"Titans?" Blaine looked at Finn.

"Football team" Finn winked.

"You were on the football team?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"He was the kicker," Artie answered.

"Oh how little I know about you Kurt Hummel" Blaine chuckled.

"What about the amount of time Kurt spent talking about Blaine's Teenage Dream performance after we told him to spy on the Warblers" Sam chimed.

"You talked about me?" Blaine smiled.

"Alright It's time to go everyone. It's getting late and I need to start my skin sluffing regimen" Kurt said se he started pushing people out of the basement.

"Fine but this is only part one. We have to do this again sometime" Mike laughed.

"Get out" Kurt continued pushing.

ooO0Ooo

**Kurt Hummel** pretty sure I should have never let you guys meet Blaine!

**13 like this**

**Blaine Anderson **you're overreacting sweety.

**Mercedes Jones **yeah we all had fun

**Kurt Hummel** you guys were so embarrassing.

**Blaine Anderson **we shouldn't have secrets with each other

**Kurt Hummel **Oh really?

**Blaine Anderson **Yeah. I wouldn't hide anything from you!

**Kurt Hummel Nick Duval **and **Jeff S. Sterling**

**Blaine Anderson** they have nothing to do with this.

**Nick Duval **can you skype now?

**Jeff S. Sterling **yes please I have lots to tell.

**Rachel Berry **Wait I wanna know!

**Kurt Hummel **let's set up a date for all of us to meet.

**Nick Duval **it's a date

**29 like this**

**Blaine Anderson **Oh dear God

**Kurt Hummel **don't worry baby. It'll be fun

The End


End file.
